Justice League (film)
Justice League is a 2017 American superhero film based on the DC Comics superhero team of the same name. It is the Fifth installment in the DC Comics Extended Universe. The film is being directed by Zack Snyder, with a screenplay by Chris Terrio and features an ensemble cast including Ben Affleck, Henry Cavill, Amy Adams, Gal Gadot, Jason Momoa, Ezra Miller, Ray Fisher, Willem Dafoe, Jesse Eisenberg, Jeremy Irons, Diane Lane, Connie Nielsen, and J.K. Simmons. It will be produced by RatPac Entertainment and distributed by Warner Bros.. Principal photography for Justice League commenced on April 11, 2016 at Leavesden Studios in London. The film is scheduled to be released on November 17, 2017. An Untitled Justice League film Sequel was announced as well. Synopsis Fueled by his restored faith in humanity and inspired by Superman’s selfless act, Bruce Wayne enlists the help of his newfound ally, Diana Prince, to face an even greater enemy. Together, Batman and Wonder Woman work quickly to find and recruit a team of Metahumans to stand against this newly awakened threat. But despite the formation of this unprecedented league of heroes — Batman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Cyborg and The Flash — it may already be too late to save the planet from an assault of catastrophic proportions. Plot Cast Appearances *Diana *Epione *Euboea *Henry Allen *Hippolyta *Horse *James Gordon *Kal-El *Lois Lane *Martha Kent *Menalippe *Mera *Parademons *Silas Stone *Slade Wilson *Steppenwolf *Victor Stone *Vulko *Zeus |events= *The Death of Superman |locations= *Apokolips *Earth **Atlantis **England ***Greater London ****London **Turkey ***Themyscira **United States of America ***District of Metropolis ****Metropolis *****Abandoned Gotham-Metropolis Tunnel ***Gotham ****Gotham City *****Arkham Asylum *****Bat-Signal *****Batcave *****Gotham City Hospital *****Gotham City Police Department Headquarters *****Gotham City University *****Wayne Hangar ***Missouri ****Central City *****Barry Allen's Home *New Genesis |objects= *Batarang *Batsuits **Standard Batsuit **Tactical Batsuit *Boom Tube *Bracelets of Submission *Cyborg's Armor *Flash Suit *Mother Box *Sword of Athena *Superman's Suit *Trident of Neptune *Wonder Woman's Armor *Wonder Woman's Shield |organizations= *Amazons *Amazons Army *Apokoliptian Military *Atlanteans *Central City Police Department *Darkseid's Elite *Federal Bureau of Investigation *Gods of Olympus *Gotham City Police Department *Gotham City University *Metropolitan Police Service **Specialist Firearms Command *New Gods *Justice League *S.T.A.R. Labs *United States Armed Forces |vehicles= *Batmobile *Flying Fox *Nightcrawler }} Behind the Scenes Development Shortly after filming had finished for Man of Steel, Warner Bros hired Will Beall to script a new Justice League film. Warner Bros. president Jeff Robinov explained that Man of Steel would be "setting the tone for what the movies are going to be like going forward. In that, it's definitely a first step." The film included references to the existence of other superheroes in the DC Universe, and setting the tone for a shared fictional universe of DC Comics characters on film. David S. Goyer stated should Green Lantern appear in a future installment, that it would be a rebooted version of the character and not connected to the 2011 film. With the release of Man of Steel in June 2013, Goyer was hired to write a sequel, as well as a new Justice League, with the Beall draft being scrapped. The sequel was later revealed to be Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, a team up film featuring Ben Affleck as Batman, Gal Gadot as Wonder Woman, and Ray Fisher as Victor Stone / Cyborg in a minor role that will become more significant in leading up to the proposed Justice League film. The universe is separate from Nolan and Goyer's work on The Dark Knight trilogy, although Nolan is still involved as an executive producer for Batman v Superman. In April 2014, it was announced that Zack Snyder would also be directing Goyer's Justice League script. Warner Bros. was reportedly courting Chris Terrio to rewrite Justice League the following July, after having been impressed with his rewrite of Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. On October 15, 2014, Warner Bros. announced the film would be released in two parts, with Part One releasing on November 17, 2017, and Part Two on June 14, 2019. Snyder will direct both films. In early July 2015, EW revealed that the script for Justice League Part One had been completed by Terrio. In April 2014, Ray Fisher was cast as Victor Stone / Cyborg, and was set to cameo in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice followed by a larger role in Justice League. Henry Cavill, Ben Affleck, Gal Gadot, and Amy Adams are also expected to reprise their roles from Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. In October 2014, Jason Momoa was cast as Arthur Curry / Aquaman, and debuted as the character in Dawn of Justice. On October 20, 2014, Momoa told ComicBook.com that the Justice League film would be coming first and that is what they were preparing for, and he did not know if the solo Aquaman film would be prior to Justice League or post. He thought it might be the origin of where Aquaman came from. On January 13, 2016, The Hollywood Reporter announced that Amber Heard was in negotiations to appear in the film as Aquaman's love interest Mera. In March 2016, producer Charles Roven said that Green Lantern would not appear in any film before Justice League Part Two, and stated that they "could put Green Lantern in some introduction in Justice League 2, or barring that, a movie after." Also in March, The Hollywood Reporter announced that J. K. Simmons was cast as Commissioner James Gordon, and Heard was confirmed to join the cast as Mera. Adams also confirmed that she would reprise her role as Lois Lane in both Justice League films. The following month, Simmons confirmed that he would play Gordon. By April 2016, Willem Dafoe was cast as Vulko, another Atlantean. Despite the death of his character in Dawn of Justice, Cavill confirmed that he would return for both Justice League films. In May 2016, Jeremy Irons confirmed he will appear as Alfred Pennyworth. That same month, Jesse Eisenberg stated that he would reprise his role as Lex Luthor. Filming In July 2015, it was revealed that filming would begin in spring 2016 after Wonder Woman wrapped principal photography. Principal photography on Justice League commenced on April 11, 2016, with shooting taking place at Warner Bros. Studios, Leavesden, as well as various locations around London, and in Iceland. Snyder's longtime cinematographer Larry Fong was replaced by Fabian Wagner due to scheduling conflicts. Affleck was also revealed to be serving as executive producer. In May 2016, it was revealed that Geoff Johns and Jon Berg will be producing the Justice League films and they will also be in charge of the DC Extended Universe after the fallout of Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. Geoff Johns confirmed on June 4, 2016 that the title of the film is Justice League. That same month, Irons stated that the Justice League story line will be more linear and simple, in comparison to the theatrical version of Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. Amber Heard arrived on set for a costume fitting on June 26th, 2016 after having to reschedule for personal issues with her public divorce case. In the beginning of August, 2016, Heard started filming her scenes as Mera with Momoa and trained together to get her in shape for the role. On October 1, 2016, after filming mostly in London, the cast and crew moved to Djúpavík, Iceland to film the rest of Justice League in October. Filming officially wrapped on October 14th, 2016. Critical Reaction Novelization Trivia * Justice League is set to release on the 24th anniversary of The Death of Superman comic, when it was released November 17th, 1992. as well as the 16th anniversary of the Bruce Timm and Paul Dini Justice League Animated Series which premiered it's first episode back in November 17th, 2001, * Ben Affleck released a daily of Deathstroke revealing he'll possibly appear in Justice League and appear in Batman. Media Justice League Special Comic-Con Footage|Comic Con Trailer JUSTICE LEAGUE - Official Trailer 1 References See Also *Justice League *Rumors External Links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0974015/ Justice League on IMDb] Category:Justice League Category:Justice League Part 1 Category:Movies